


soft kitty, warm kitty

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>He can feel the heat of Harry’s cheek to his chest. “Just, well, I really-shit. Let me try again. I really like it when you treat me a bit like a kitten.”</i>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	soft kitty, warm kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's ears [1](http://i.ebayimg.com/t/New-Party-Anime-Cosplay-Costume-LONG-HAIR-Cat-Ears-10cm-Hair-Clip-PAIR-Brown-/00/s/MTIyMFgxNjAw/%24\(KGrHqJ,!hoFBuwHSU2TBQrJisMkgw~~60_12.JPG)/[2](http://i.ebayimg.com/t/Anime-Cosplay-Costume-SHORT-HAIR-Cat-Ears-with-Bell-9cm-Hair-Clip-PAIR-White-/00/s/MTAyNFgxMjEw/%24\(KGrHqN,!lME+HZbdy!nBP-EGMTPJQ~~60_12.JPG) \+ Harry's tails [1](http://www.kittencream.com/images/New%20Verona/RoyalCATearsHZ.jpg)/[2](http://www.kittencream.com/images/newpics813/versnowPB.jpg) (idk, pretend they're plugs) + [Harry's paws](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/white-kitty-paws-zoom.jpg)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.**

It comes as a bit of a shock when one day Zayn wakes up and realises that he and Harry are dating.

The biggest shock is because when One Direction had first formed, Zayn was so worried that he and Harry would never really warm up to each other. They didn’t dislike each other per say, they just had this thing between them that made them not as comfortable with each other as they were with the others.

Zayn just instantly got along with Liam and Niall and Louis but there was this sort of thing between Harry and him that made them uneasy around each other for the first few weeks. When Zayn looks back, he realises it was just sexual tension and both of them were too young and naïve to notice it.

So they do become friends, the best of friends, but its takes longer than it had with the others.

So Zayn is rather shocked when it hits him sometime during The X-Factor Tour that he and Harry are dating, because surely sharing a bed every night and Harry kissing his neck whenever they watch movies or the kisses they share once all the lights are out has to mean more than just friendship.

He doesn’t want to confront it for two reasons: Harry could realise what he’s doing isn’t normal and he could pull away and Zayn would be left without him, or Harry could explain that he does it to all the boys and Zayn just hasn’t noticed. Zayn doesn’t know which option he hates more.

In the end he has to do nothing.

It’s after X-Factor Tour and it’s after Harry and Louis have moved in by themselves and Zayn is missing a cuddle partner. But it’s okay because their flat sort of becomes meeting place for all of them and Zayn can spend days there without it being weird and he gets to cuddle Harry on the couch.

He’s never loved Louis more than when he clears the air for him.

Zayn gets there in the morning and Louis’ lying on the couch. He smiles at Zayn tiredly but warmly and Zayn can smell Harry’s cooking. Zayn sits down next to Louis and sets his feet on the coffee table, bending his knees so Louis can stretch his legs out under him.

“Hey Harry, make your boyfriend one too.” Louis calls to the kitchen and he smiles at Zayn.

Zayn thinks he’s probably taking the piss, but Louis looks too tired to be making fun and he just smiles at Zayn and Zayn doesn’t hear Harry laugh at his comment, just shouting back a sweet little _good morning Zayn._

Harry walks out a few minutes later with two plates, his hair fluffy and his eyes still a bit puffy; he’s never been one for mornings, much like Zayn. He sets them down passes a plate of Zayn’s favourite fluffy pancakes to Louis over the couch and leans to kiss his forehead before he passes Zayn his and kisses his cheek. Zayn smiles as he starts cutting his pancakes into small squares.

Harry walks back into the kitchen and Zayn can hear the fridge opening and the sound of Louis chewing. Louis swallows loudly as Zayn takes his first bite, watching some or other documentary on sharks. Louis looks at him and Zayn can feel it but he chooses not to acknowledge it.

“Be gentle with him, hey Zayn? He really likes you.” Louis says softly and Zayn turns to look at him with a frown.

Louis nods to him quickly and looks back down at his plate when Harry walks back into the room with three glasses of some or other fruit juice. Zayn looks back to his plate and smiles, Harry climbing over his legs rather than asking him to move them.

“Budge up.” Harry laughs, swatting Louis’ knee until he brings them up to his chest.

Harry squeezes in next to him and Louis lets his legs down a bit, Harry leaning more into Zayn to avoid Louis’ cold toes. Harry sips his juice and sets his head forward. It’s about ten minutes later once Zayn’s finished eating and he’s finished his orange juice that Harry leans his head on his shoulder, still holding his empty glass between his knees.

Zayn waits two or so minutes before he snakes an arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Harry kisses his chest softly before he turns back to the television.

 

//

 

Since Zayn knows he’s Harry’s boyfriend and Harry his, he tries to act the part.

He takes Harry on dates when he can, even if it’s just a coffee date between recording sessions and they have to act like friends because it seems like there are always people following thee with cameras and phones and camera phones at the ready.

He hates to say it, but one of his favourite things about dating Harry, is that he gets to claim what’s his.

He finds it almost hilarious that Harry’s a virgin because Harry acts like a common tramp a lot of the time but Zayn’s also so very relieved. So it does take a while before they get to actual sex, but before that, they have heated kisses and heated grinding sessions and heated handjobs before Harry gives him a heated blowjob.

The worst thing about them having sex is that once they’ve had it, they always want it, and that’s rather difficult when many nights are spent on a tour bus and the other boys are understanding but not that understanding. So they wait until they’re home or they convince the boys to switch with them so they can go at it in the hotels.

 

//

 

They’ve been dating about a year and they’re lying in bed with Harry tucked under Zayn’s arm.

Zayn thinks he must be asleep already, but then Harry kisses his bare chest softly and Zayn turns to look at him. He can’t see much due to lack of light, but the windows provide enough light that he knows where he is.

“Zayn, can I tell you something?” He asks softly and Zayn leans to kiss the top of his head.

“Sure baby. You can tell me anything.”

“But it’s really embarrassing. And you’ll think I’m weird.”

Zayn chuckles and rubs his hand up Harry’s back, feeling the bumps of his muscle. “No I won’t, I love you.”

Harry takes a deep breath and nods so his curls tickle over his skin. “Would it be weird if I asked you to, um, pet me?”

Zayn squeezes his waist, “What do you mean?”

He can feel the heat of Harry’s cheek to his chest. “Just, well, I really-shit. Let me try again. I really like it when you treat me a bit like a kitten.”

“So like, scratch your hair and stuff?” Zayn asks, unsure.

“Yeah, I mean, yeah. And maybe after a bit could you act as though I’m really your, um, your pet?” His voice small and unsure.

Zayn kisses his hair again and moves his hand to run up Harry’s spine, dragging his fingers over the bumps. “How much are you willing to do?”

“What?” Harry asks, snuggling in closer to Zayn’s side.

“Well, would you still speak? And would you walk around or crawl around? Would you let me bath you?” He questions, trying to understand what Harry wants.

“Um, if you don’t mind I think I’d like that. I want to treat me like I’m your little kitten.”

“Okay baby.” Zayn murmurs, kissing Harry’s forehead and waiting for sleep.

 

//

 

The boys do the polite thing and don’t question it.

Zayn and Harry don’t really have much time to get familiar with the whole thing before they’re in another town.

They don’t do it at first, but Zayn can see how much Harry wants it when he stares at him from across the room. Zayn tries to make do with scratching his hair a lot and letting Harry nuzzle him. Harry also speaks a lot less, only when he has to. Zayn isn’t completely used to hearing his voice. Harry still meows in his ear and purrs softly when Zayn scratches him just right.

Eventually, Harry wants it too much and they decide to just ease into it, hoping the boys will accept it. They want to take it step by step, but they don’t really know what to do first. So they start with the ears.

They’re black and Zayn really wants to get better for his little angel, but they have to do. Harry starts to wear them all the time when they aren’t outside. Zayn fixes them for him and brushes his hair to cover the band of them, making them look like they poke out the top of his head.

The boys don’t say anything about them other than _they’re cute_ so Zayn takes it as a good sign.

Next Harry stops talking completely. The boys do look a bit puzzled when Harry no longer answers their questions, only pointing out to what he wants if he can or looking at Zayn to answer. Zayn can see how badly Niall wants to say something but Liam always hits his shoulder.

Harry starts to walk around in just his pants when it’s warm enough and they have the heater on or else he wears on of Zayn’s jumpers when it’s too cold. The boys don’t mention it either, but Louis does raise an eyebrow when Harry comes out one day wearing the tail Zayn got him. It isn’t the best but it was the best Zayn could find, just a long black tail attached to a thick strip of elastic that sits tight around Harry’s hips.

Zayn does feel quite bad because in a way the boys have sort have lost a friend to talk to. Harry is still there and still listens when they speak to him, but Zayn can just imagine how frustrating it must get when Harry can only meow back. He feels really bad for Louis, knowing how much he used to enjoy the little heart to hearts he used to have with Harry.

But Louis doesn’t seem to mind too much, always giving Harry a little scratch on his head as if to say he understands.

No-one even bats an eye when Harry starts to crawl around on all fours or when Zayn sets his meals down on the floor or when Harry curls up in a large doggie-bed rather than the couch.

 

//

 

Niall is the one who gets Harry the plug.

He looks so pleased with himself and he’s beaming when he gives it to Zayn, wrapping messily in tissue paper inside a gift-bag. Zayn expects it to be something that’s making fun of them, but then he opens it and he gives Niall a tight hug because it’s such a brilliant idea.

Niall claps him on the back and makes some or other comment about how Zayn better show them how it looks. Zayn agrees because it’s nothing the boys haven’t seen, due to Harry’s given up on clothing completely, and he has always loved to show off.

He walks to Harry and Louis’ flat and knocks twice before Louis lets him in. Louis looks at the gift-bag pointedly before Zayn shows him. Louis whistles and bats him on the back, pushing him towards Harry’s room with a final call of _show us, yeah?_

Zayn opens Harry’s door without knocking and he gets a glimpse of Harry curled up on his bed before Harry’s eyes open slowly and he smiles at Zayn. Zayn crosses the room and sits down on his bed, Harry instantly getting up to crawl into his lap.

Zayn runs his hands up Harry’s back, kissing him chastely as one of his hands comes up to scratch at the nape of his neck and up into his hair. Harry meows softly as Zayn rubs the fabric of his ears between his fingers, as though he can feel it.

“Niall got you a present baby, isn’t he sweet? I think he deserves a bit of a cuddle.” Zayn says as he picks up the gift-bag.

Harry reaches for it but Zayn slaps his hands, reaching into the bag and pulling out a black plug.

Harry blinks and his lips fall open slightly, one hand reaching for it. It’s just a normal plug, but attached to the base is a long black tail. Harry whimpers as Zayn sets it in his hands, Harry running his fingers over the smooth plastic.

“Want me to put it in for you, sweetheart?” Zayn asks, letting his hands settle on Harry’s hips.

Harry nods frantically before he squirms out Zayn’s grip and gets on all fours with his arse to Zayn, offering himself. Zayn chuckles before he brings a knee onto the bed and shifts to face Harry.

He gets straight to it, reaching to Harry’s bedside for his lube. He only uses a little bit, not liking to ever get Harry loose. Harry whines as he rubs over his hole, pressing his fingers in slowly while Harry presses back eagerly. Zayn pulls his fingers out a tad too soon, but he prefers it when it at least stings Harry a bit.

He squeezes some lube onto the plug, lathering up the plastic so it glistens in his hand. He pressed the blunt tip to Harry’s arse, seeing him flutter against the pressure. Harry meows softly and Zayn presses it in. Harry’s back arches, Zayn pressing it past the thickest part until it’s inside him. Zayn runs his fingers down Harry’s back to his arse, pressing the heel of his palm into the plug so Harry whimpers. He pulls on the tail lightly, so not to pull it out.

Harry purrs softly, as if it were a real tail. Zayn sneaks his fingers under the elastic of the other tail, pulling it back over his bum and down his thighs before Harry lifts his knees one by one so Zayn can slip it off.

Harry crawls into his lap when Zayn gives him a pat on his bum, wrapping his thighs around Zayn’s middle and nuzzling into his neck. Zayn can feel his erection poking into his stomach. He takes his cock in hand, stroking it lazily before he stops to reach for the lube. He soothes some over Harry’s cock, making his eyes flutter and his lips to fall.

“Zayn,” Harry purrs and Zayn smiles because that’s the only word Harry ever says when they’re out of the public eye.

Well, that and please.

Zayn kisses him, Harry trying to make it frantic but he keeps it slow and teasingly. Harry whines high in the back of his throat and keens, his hips thrusting up into his hand as he strokes him slowly. Harry brings his hands up to his shoulders, digging his nails in and Zayn can feel the pinch through his sweater.

Harry’s hips buck and try to speed up his hand. Zayn smirks before he gives in. He goes from a slow pace to tugging Harry’s cock so quick Harry crumbles and his head falls to his shoulder, his thighs tensing around his middle.

Harry breathes fast, Zayn fisting him hard and fast, squeezing him along the way. Harry moans brokenly before Zayn looks down, seeing his stomach tense at the same time that his thighs go impossibly tight around him.

He angles Harry’s cock against his stomach as Harry comes, moaning slowly into Zayn’s neck as he does so. Zayn pushes him back, Harry flopping down against the mattress lazily with a content smile on his pink lips.

Zayn drags his fingers through the mess on Harry’s stomach, collecting it all before he brings his fingers to Harry’s lips and waits for them to open. Harry smiles, opening slowly before he sucks Zayn’s fingers in. His eyes flutter closed, his tongue running along his digits and sucking himself off of Zayn.

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat when Zayn pulls his fingers back.

“Come on baby, let’s go show the others.”

 

//

 

Zayn decides he’s had enough of Harry’s ears when he’s fucking Harry and the keep coming off.

Harry still wears the other tail during sex, just because he can’t very well wear a plug when Zayn’s cock is taking up the space. Harry loves the sight of Zayn wrapping Harry’s tail around his wrist.

Zayn’s got Harry in his lap, he back pressed to the back of the armchair and Harry battling to fit his legs in the cramped space. Harry hands twist in Zayn’s hair, pulling at it roughly while Zayn grips his hips and thrusts into him madly, biting his lip so not to moan at the feel of Harry.

Harry’s ears keep slipping down his forehead until they finally fall off and to the side. Harry whines and Zayn wants to ignore them and he keeps on fucking into Harry, but Harry whines and looks back to where they lie against his knee.

Zayn grunts before sighing and reaching for them. He sits them behind Harry’s ears, the fabric covered band doing little to help it stay in place. As soon as they’re in place, Harry fucks himself down hard and fast and pulls hard on Zayn’s hair, his head falling back as he bounces.

Harry comes against his chest and nuzzles against his cheek as he fucks into him and comes into his warm body, Harry taking it with soft pants and little gasps.

As soon as they’re done, Zayn draws them a bath.

He settles in first, Harry climbing in after. They don’t sit with Harry’s back to his chest like they normally do because Zayn knows they’ll stay forever if they do. Harry slots his knees between his bumping them. Zayn rubs his hands over Harry’s knees, loved how shiny they look from the water.

Harry breathes softly, Zayn just rubbing over his knees until he pulls him closer and kisses him softly. Zayn reaches for his scrunchie, soaping it up so it foams before he moves in closer to Harry, his shin pressing along Harry’s chest with Harry’s length against his ankle, Harry doing the same to him.

He runs the sponge over his shoulders, down the length of his arms and back up to under his arms before he goes back down and swirls the sponge over his palm because Harry’s tickilish and it makes him giggle. He runs the sponge along the lines of his collar bones, going up his neck and under his jaw.

He runs it down his chest, crossing over his skin in a T before the water is covering the lower-half of his tummy. Zayn swirls the sponge over his knees, down a patch of his shin before the water is lapping at his skin.

Harry takes the sponge and pours a dollop of his bodywash on before he does the same for him.

Zayn moves back so his back presses to the side and Harry has space to lean his body back into the water. Zayn pulls him back up with a hand on his waist. Harry looks at him with wide eyes as he reaches for the shampoo and starts to lather his hair. He rinses his with the showerhead, spraying warm water over his skin while Harry squeezes his eyes shut.

Once they’re out of the bath and Harry has a towel wrapped around his shoulders, Zayn’s around his hips, they make it over to Zayn’s desk. Harry drips on the floor and sits down in Zayn’s lap, hooking an arm around his neck.

His ears are back on his head and his hair still lies wet and damp over his forehead. Zayn wraps an arm around his waist as he switches on his laptop, drying his fingers on Harry’s towel.

He goes to google cat ears for a bit and he doesn’t find a single sight with what he wants, so eventually he gets onto some or other anime cosplay type site and Harry’s so bored he’s got his face in the crook of his neck while Zayn scrolls through their options and tries to choose.

Harry eventually looks up and his eyes brighten, he paws at the screen and whines in his throat. Zayn has to give his arse a swat to make him calm down as he tries to decide.

He wants the plain black but Harry really wants the white ones with the little bows if his whining is anything to go by.

So Zayn buys two pairs and pays extra for them to be delivered quickly.

 

//

 

They get there five days later and Zayn loves them because they clip into his hair and look like actual cat ears.

Harry loves the white ones because the bows are pretty and they’re soft and he likes it when Zayn plays with them.

 

//

 

Zayn’s never really had to punish Harry, not really.

But then it’s on a day when they’re at a signing. It’s the first thing they’ve done in ages and when Harry speaks to the first girl in line from next to him, Zayn raises his eyebrows because he’s honestly forgotten how Harry sounded when he spoke.

Of course he hears their songs a bit, but he just hasn’t heard Harry speaking in a week or two and he smiles at the sound of his voice. It’s also weird because Harry’s dressed and he’s not in his ears but he’s wearing his plug at least.

So the day goes.

Harry may be next to him, but he doesn’t really pay him much attention because he’s smiling for so many cameras and he’s signing his name over his face and his wrist is starting to cramp. It’s only when he hears Harry laugh that he looks to his side.

There’s a boy in a t-shirt with their faces printed on the front chatting to Harry and Harry’s laughing at what he’s saying. Zayn frowns when he notices that Harry’s blushing. The boy is pretty, nothing compared to Harry, but he is pretty. Zayn’s frown deepens because the boy is holding up the line and security is waving him away and he reaches across the table and he hands Harry a slip of paper and touches his arm and Harry’s blush deepens and Zayn’s fuming.

They boy passes him his cd to sign and Zayn scribbles his signature so angrily that it doesn’t even look like his and it smudges over Harry’s but he doesn’t care. He slides it to Liam, who smiles at him warmly.

They leave later and Zayn’s forgotten his anger and his territorial jealousy. The pile into the bus and Harry stops talking, curling into his side and pulling his jeans down his bum so Zayn can pull his tail out the back while Harry nuzzles into his neck.

 

Harry doesn’t strip in the bus, waiting to get home.

As soon as they’re back at Zayn’s flat and Louis’ dropped off Harry’s toothbrush, because he knows he’ll forget it otherwise, Harry pulls off his jumper and his jeans and his pants and kicks off his shoes. Zayn turns on the heater so Harry won’t get cold before fetching his ears from his bedside.

He brings them to Harry where he sits on the couch, curled up and watching the television. Zayn sits down to clip them in, running his fingers through Harry’s hair once they’re secure. Harry curls into his side but Zayn pushes him to lie back on the couch so he can get up to make himself tea.

He boils the kettle and gets a mug out, along with a teabag, milk and sugar. He gets out one of Harry’s bowls from the cupboard, pouring milk into it before he sets it under the counter.

“Harry.” He calls, stirring his tea before he tosses the teabag into the dustbin and goes to sit back on the couch. Harry crawls off the couch, crawling across the floor and to his bowl. Zayn sets his mug on the coffee table, giving Harry’s bum a soft pat as he laps away at his treat before he picks up his clothing to fold it.

He folds Harry’s jeans, checking his pockets to see if he’s left any money or something in his pockets that could be harmed when washed, and his hand comes out with a piece of paper.

He unfolds it, giving Harry a last look as he sits down and carries on drinking his milk, resting on his elbows and pointing his toes backwards. Zayn smiles before he looks at what’s on the piece of paper.

_Call me when Louis gets too boring xx_

Zayn frowns at the slip of paper, his eyes roaming over the number underneath. He crumples it in his fist, looking back at Harry. He has two very big problems with the letter. Firstly, the cunt thought that Harry belonged to Louis, and secondly, Harry kept it.

Zayn slips it into his pocket and folds Harry’s jeans neatly, setting them on the dining room table. He strides to the door, taking his coat off the hook and slipping it on. He opens the door and walks out without a look back to catch Harry’s confused glance.

It’s just gone six but he’s hoping some shops are still open.

He smiles when he finds one open and signs his name, bullshitting that he wants to buy a Labrador.

 

//

 

The collar fits tight around Harry’s neck and Zayn pulls on it when he fucks him as soon as he gets back, Harry mewling in his throat. Zayn lands hard smacks to his arse, making sure his hand print stains his skin. He locks him out their bedroom and leaves him to sleep in his doggie-bed by the radiator.

 

//

 

He doesn’t let Harry take the collar off for the following week.

It’s almost easy because at least they aren’t touring, but Harry does have to make appearances. So Harry wears a lot of scarves and everyone thinks that it’s because Louis’ been giving him hickeys. Zayn doesn’t mind too much.

At the end of the day he’s the one who pushes Harry onto all fours and fingers him sloppily with his fingers crooked inside his collar and pulling it tight while Harry shakes and tries not to come.

 

//

 

Zayn gets a bit stricter, knowing now that Harry actually seems to enjoy punishment.

Now Harry has to work for his tenderness. Harry has to kiss him right or massage his shoulders or offer himself for Zayn to smile warmly now, whereas if Harry doesn’t he’ll just remain indifferent and make Harry work for it.

Harry loves it.

Sometimes Zayn goes out and leaves Harry by himself, knowing Harry doesn’t really like it.

The best thing is when he comes home, Harry will be in his pretty white ears and waiting in bed with wide eyes. Zayn can kick off his shoes slowly and take as long as he likes to undress while Harry just sits in the middle of their mattress.

Zayn presses Harry face down and fucks into him slowly, kissing Harry’s neck underneath his ear so he mewls. Zayn tries to convey the fact that he loves him, stroking deep and slow while Harry grips at the duvet.

Harry keens and purrs and pushes back, burying his face into the pillows and gasping.

Zayn makes Harry finish before he allows himself to. Harry sucks on his until he comes, sucking his through it and giving him soft licks while he comes down.

 

//

 

Niall mentions it when they’re back on tour and Harry’s drinking the milk from his cereal out the bowl.

“Why do you do it?” His tone is light but Harry looks up, black ears clipped into his hair.

“What do you mean?” Zayn replies simply, leaning down to scratch a hand down Harry back so he goes back to his milk, even though the bus jumps and he’s making a mess.

“The whole kitten thing…” Niall trails off, waving at Harry, who looks up at him with big eyes.

“Because Harry and I like it.” Zayn says firmly and Niall shrugs, scoffing down a slice of toast.

Louis nods and reaches down to pet Harry, who stops and sits up, purring at the contact. Zayn reaches his hand down to rub through Harry’s hair, Liam looking at him uncertainly.

It’s just Niall’s stupid question but it makes Harry uncomfortable.

Harry starts pulling Zayn’s jumpers from his luggage, looking at him with big eyes as if asking to be dressed the next morning. Zayn pretends he doesn’t understand and orders them breakfast from room-service. Zayn starts feeling rather peeved when Harry reaches for a fork. Zayn slaps his hand and proceeds to feed him slowly.

Harry cuddles into his side wordlessly, just snuggled in the hotel bed with the television on and playing a Disney film. Zayn ends up stripping off just to make Harry feel more comfortable, feeling the hot press of Harry against his skin as he breathes out over his side.

Harry cuddles into him closer and Zayn lets him burrow in, his eyes flicking to the windows and the gloomy weather outside of them. He kisses the top of Harry’s head as his calf rubs between Zayn’s, his skin so much softer and smoother than Zayn’s own.

“I wish we weren’t preforming tonight.” Zayn sighs and Harry nods, wrapping his arms tighter around his middle. Zayn nuzzles into his hair, right between the white ears before he breathes out and continues. “Sometimes I wish it wasn’t like this. I wish it was just you and me and we could just lie around all day.” Zayn confesses, closing his eyes and Harry breathes hot over his skin.

Harry nods and his blunt fingernails dip to press into his darker skin, just making it dip around his fingernails. Harry plants a soft kiss to his chest before he presses another, followed by another. Zayn catches on quickly, reaching to hold Harry’s face in his hands, bringing him up to kiss him.

Harry kisses him softly, his tongue soft and sweet. Zayn sucks on his tongue before he draws lines and shapes on the roof of Harry’s mouth the best he can, Harry sliding from his side to be more on top of him, one hand gripping his hip and the other holding onto his bicep.

Zayn glides his tongue against Harry’s slowly before he pulls Harry onto him fully, Harry’s thighs spreading to fall on either side of his hips. Harry’s hands move to clutch at his hair, his elbows rest under his arms and he reaches to rub up his back.

Zayn rubs down his spine, Harry running his tongue over his teeth as he does so. Zayn’s fingers start at the top of the spread of Harry’s arse, running slightly down the dip before his fingers press against the hard plastic of Harry’s plug. Harry mewls as Zayn gets a good grip on it and pulls it out ever so slowly.

Harry keens, his body flinching when Zayn pulls it fee and it catches on his rim. He sets it next to him, knowing he shouldn’t because the lube could ruin the hotel suite sheets. He fingers replace it quickly, wanting to make sure Harry stays loose and has no time to contract at all.

Zayn spreads his fingers, feeling the slick of the lube and what could still be his come. Harry gasps into his mouth and spreads his legs wider. Zayn tucks his fingers inside of him, spreading them to get him open while Harry takes his lower between his teeth.

Zayn draws his fingers out and pulls back so his lip springs from Harry’s bite. “Would you please fetch me the lube from my bag, baby?”

Harry whines but does as he asks, pushing himself off Zayn’s body with wobbling arms before he slips off the bed and gets down on his knees to crawl to Zayn’s bag, fiddling with the zipper of the side pocket. He pulls out the tube and tosses it back to Zayn before crawling back and climbing onto the mattress gingerly.

Zayn screws off the lid before squeezing a dollop into the centre of his palm and running it up his length, squeezing himself softly at the base. Harry crawls back to him, crawling up his body and situating himself on Zayn’s stomach.

Zayn lifts an arm to place a hand in the centre of Harry’s back, pushing lightly so that Harry gets the idea and lies down on him softly. Zayn places his tip against the crease of Harry’s arse, slipping his head down until it’s pressing against Harry’s rim.

Harry mewls, pressing his body back as his arms go to rest beside his head, his head dipping so he can suck his lower lip back into his mouth. Zayn presses Harry into him harder as he guides himself to push in slowly. Harry’s chest heaves to fill with hair before he lets out a long sigh, Zayn pushing into him slowly.

Zayn fucks him slow, makes his strokes drag so that Harry writhes and whines and Zayn just holds him down against his chest, their hips moving together slowly.

 

//

 

Harry makes him break on a Thursday.

They’d been out for a photo-shoot and Zayn couldn’t help but notice the way a male member of the make-up team pays extra attention to Harry. He knows it isn’t Harry’s fault and Harry’s just being sweet back, but he finds himself feeling annoyed with him.

Harry doesn’t seem to get why Zayn won’t look at him and tries his hardest to make him smile, hardly speaking like Zayn likes. Zayn just frowns and pretends to listen to Liam, noticing Harry talking to the crew member.

He’s fuming when Harry laughs at what the man says and the made fixes his hair, looking proud, as Harry lays a hand on his arm and covers his mouth with the other. Zayn’s fingers clench at his sides.

And then for the actual shoot, the photographer decides he wants to play ‘Larry Stylinson’ up. Zayn frowns as Louis is directed to wrap his arm around Harry’s waist, the rest of them standing on either side of them but making Harry and Louis the obvious focus.

Zayn knows it’s neither of their faults and they’re just doing as they’re told, but he finds himself thinking of ways to punish Harry.

 

//

 

He bends Harry over his knee and He can feel how hot Harry’s cheeks are against his calf as Harry hardens against his thigh.

Zayn lands hard smacks to his arse, the soft tail falling down between his legs and the plug forcing his arse to be spread. Zayn’s ruthless, marking Harry’s pale skin with red in the shape of his hand, letting his anger flow through his touch and landing on Harry’s skin with a sting.

Harry starts crying after eight hidings but his cock is still half-hard to Zayn’s thigh. Zayn smacks over each cheek, landing over blood-red skin while Harry jolts and sobs, his thighs trembling. Zayn ends at fourteen smacks, Harry’s skin gone so bright and so hot. He finishes by pinching Harry’s flesh between his fingers so that Harry yowls and cowers down, his cock still the slightest bit hard.

Zayn stops and rubs a hand over Harry’s reddened arse before he pats him lightly as a way of saying he can get up. Harry crawls into his lap and hugs him tight with his arms tossed around his neck. His cheeks are wet and his eyes red and his lips gone puffy as he kisses at Zayn’s cheek. Zayn wraps his hands around his middle and rocks him in his lap.

Harry breathes gently against his neck, the fluff of his ears rubbing against his jaw. Zayn picks him up, Harry wrapping his legs around his middle, and carries him the short distance to their bedroom.

Zayn lays him down against their sheets, taking a moment to admire how beautiful he looks with his pale skin and the dark black of his ears and the darker black of his collar. Zayn starts to feel bad, the sight of Harry’s tear stained cheeks making guilt twist in his stomach now that all his anger has been let out.

He pulls off his shirt, letting his fingers slip over the button and the zipper of his jeans before he pulls his underwear down his legs. He crawls up the bed, lying down next to Harry and lifting an arm for him to slip under. Harry drapes an arm over his stomach and Zayn can feel the press of his half-hard cock to his hip. Harry kisses just under his jaw, lifting a leg to slot in between his own.

Zayn brushes his fingers lower down Harry’s back before they lie over the heat of his arse and sneak in between to pull at the plastic of his plug. Harry sighs as he pulls it out, cuddling into his chest. Zayn sets it down on the bed with a passing thought that he shouldn’t and that he’ll get lube on the linen.

He runs his fingers around Harry’s rim, feeling the slick that the lube left before him. He edges in the tips of two fingers, feeling Harry’s body relax and welcome them. He edges them slowly and gives Harry a moment before he pulls them out ever so slightly.

He wants to make this about Harry, just wants to make him come and not worry about him for once.

He sneaks them back in, rubbing up the soft velvet of his walls before he’s brushing his fingers over Harry’s bump and making him moan in his neck. He strokes over it slowly, Harry settling a heavy hand on his chest and pressing right above his naval. Zayn knows that he wants to jerk him off so he beats him to it and wraps his own hand around his length.

Harry mewls, Zayn pressing his fingers down hard. Harry’s prostate has always been sensitive and too much contact can always hurt a bit, but Zayn always tries to do it so that Harry breaks faster and harder.

Harry’s thigh shifts between his, his inner thighs hot against his skin as his toes run over his shins. Zayn smooths over his prostate, jerking himself slowly and pressing his thumb just under his head so his lips part and he grits back a moan.

Harry clenches around his fingers, his tongue licking softly over the skin of his neck as he strokes his cock a bit faster, teasing Harry’s prostate and making his chest jump. Zayn closes his eyes, turning his head so his lips can press softly to Harry’s forehead as his tummy starts to tremble and his breath starts to get so very quick.

Harry comes on his side, it shooting onto his stomach where Zayn makes his own mess seconds later. Zayn feeds it to Harry on his fingertips.

 

//

 

Zayn comes back from the grocer one afternoon and finds Harry frantically crawling around the floor of their flat.

Harry looks up at him with a lip between his teeth and Zayn can see how glossy his eyes are, looking ready to spill over his lashes and down his cheeks. Zayn sets the plastic bags on the counter before he kneels down before Harry and reaches out to rub a thumb over his cheek.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” He asks softly, shifting on his knees.

Harry lifts a hand to sit over were an ear would normally be clipped on and Zayn frowns. Harry bites his lip and Zayn settles his hand on his knee, understanding that Harry means he can’t find his other white ear.

He rubs his thumb into his soft thigh, knowing how much he loved them.

“Well, why don’t we just carry on looking then?”

 

//

 

They search for almost an hour before Harry starts to cry and Zayn has to get him milk and three biscuits to calm him down.

Harry curls up on the couch, wearing his black ears, and slowly falls asleep, Zayn tucking the blanket around his neck. He slowly lifts Harry’s head from his lap, lowering him back onto the pillow before he sneaks to their bedroom.

He’s wanted to get Harry a few new things for a while now and now he sees it as the perfect time. He searches google a bit before he finds what he’s looking for. He pays extra to have it couriered over by the next afternoon.

 

//

 

He collects the box from the door and ignores Harry’s curious gaze from his seat on the couch.

Zayn signs and makes a quick joke with the delivery man before he closes the door. He sets it down on the counter, going into the kitchen for scissors.

Harry gets onto his knees on the couch, turning himself to place his hands on the back like an excited puppy as he tries to catch a glimpse of what Zayn’s doing. Zayn slices the duct tape, opening the box slowly and grinning.

Harry meows impatiently before Zayn looks up at him and smiles. “Come have a look baby.”

Harry scrambles off the couch and crawls over the floor as fast as he can before stopping at Zayn’s feet. Zayn bends to hook his hands under Harry’s arms, taking a deep breath before hoisting him up onto the counter.

Harry gasps when he sees the contents.

He reaches into the box and pulls out each object like it’s made of gold. First he takes out his new ears. Zayn hadn’t gotten him the same white ones because he knows they’ll turn up eventually, so these are just plain white. Next, Zayn had bought him a new tail, this one white with a pretty pink bow on it. And last, Zayn had bought him two paw type gloves for Harry to crawl in.

Harry throws his arms around Zayn’s neck and kisses him everywhere he can, his nails digging into his back through his shirt.

Zayn helps him clip on his new ears and slips his hands into his paws before he carries him back to the couch, sitting down with Harry in his lap. Harry kisses him hard and dirty, hands moving quickly to get his cock free of his joggers before he’s pulling out his plug and settling, ready to drop down Zayn’s cock.

He goes quick, taking a few steady breaths so he can adjust. He’s only just slick enough for Zayn, but he takes him and rides him quick.

 

//

 

Harry always wears the paws and the ears and crawls around like he’s a pedigree in a cat show. Zayn ruffles his hair and kisses his nose, dragging his fingers over Harry’s sensitive skin.

 

//

 

Louis comes over a day later, saying he found Harry’s ear in his couch and he must have left it when they went over. Harry blushes and Louis sits and plays with him while Zayn makes them tea.

 

//

 

They start touring in two days and neither Harry nor Zayn are painfully excited.

Harry sits in his lap, Zayn popping in _A Single Man_ because it’s one of Harry’s favourites. Zayn cuddles him from behind, just holding him tight and kissing his bare shoulder every so often. Harry cuddles back, his hands over Zayn’s arms and holding them to his body.

It’s about halfway through when Zayn gets up to get them ice-cream. He just dishes one large bowl but brings two spoons, sitting back down on the couch and Harry crawling back into his lap, more sideways now.

Harry takes both spoons, setting one on the couch and taking the other in hand. He feeds Zayn slowly, punctuating every spoonful with a quick kiss to his lips, the movie forgotten.

Zayn keeps an arm around his waist, sucking on the tea-spoon when Harry offers it. Harry has a spoonful, leaning in to kiss Zayn and moving his lips slowly. Zayn kisses him back gently, prodding Harry’s lips open with his tongue. Harry complies and Zayn licks in, his tongue running against ice-cream in the centre of his tongue. Harry mewls.

Zayn rests his hand right at the small of his back, palm flat and soothing circles into his skin as Harry pushes ice-cream past his lips with his tongue. Harry swings to sit more into his lap, settling his things on either side of his waist and kissing him harder.

Zayn pulls back and gives him a soft kiss to his lips. “My perfect little angel. I love you.” He murmurs.

Harry turns and Zayn keeps his arms around his waist, replacing Harry’s plug with his cock. Harry rides him slowly, catching the end of the movie. Zayn laughs into his neck because it’s adorable how much Harry loves Nicholas Hoult.

Zayn makes Harry move quicker and he comes when they’re on the beach, Zayn chuckling and kissing under his ear before he finishes himself.

Harry cuddles back into him, sleepy and sated. Zayn keeps his arms around his middle, rubbing his thumb into his hip.

 

//

 

Harry takes his hand, right before they’re about to run onto stage.

He presses a soft kiss to his lips that makes his eyes flutter and his insides clench in adoration.

“I love you.” He says softly before they’re being herded out.


End file.
